


feral heart

by gruumpy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Community: HPFT, Consensual Infidelity, Dark fluff, Death Eaters, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Murder Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruumpy_cat/pseuds/gruumpy_cat
Summary: i found the devili found him in a lover
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	feral heart

He grins like a devil, black fire burning in his bright eyes when we meet for the first time, and we are all seven of the deadly sins together, two dark sides of the moon.

We don’t want the lights to find us when we’re dark and lost in the shadows of the underworld.

And when we’re together, nothing else exists, everything burns around us. I bite his neck and he bites back, drawing blood every time, the crimson on his lips alluring in a way that I can never say out loud, can only whisper in his ear while I feel him getting hard, my long nails digging into rough skin.

Wicked, feral hearts, beating in a matching rhythm, chanting the same song of destruction and chaos.

He grins like a devil, a sinful demon, hand wrapped around my throat tightly while he leans down, hot breath on my pale, cold skin. “You’re fucking  _ mine. _ ” 

* * *

Our matching tattoos sear the skin, exposed forearms stock-still in the faint light of candles as the Dark Lord marks us, the pain igniting an exhilarating fire inside me, and I feel the same spark in Rodolphus, deadly blue eyes locked onto mine, the others beside us reduced to background noise.

We intertwine our fingers, surrounded by the remnants of wizarding glory, the rest of it fading outside these old walls.

The two of us, terrible youths, untamed demons, entwined and inevitable since the night we met. And the storm is coming for us, but we are two hurricanes, unstoppable, howling,  _ wild _ . 

The Dark Lord is gone, the murmurs behind us ominous, the schemes familiar, but we don’t pay attention. They have their games, and we have our own twisted game, the thought of it licking my skin like the flames of hellfire, and I can feel myself thrumming with power.

Rodolphus almost snarls at me when I press my nails into the skin of his wrist, and we both know what we need. He grabs my arm, the pain from the Dark Mark still burning, but the burn is what keeps us going, out the cold room, out into the deep, dark night, the others calling after us, but they’re soon forgotten, shadows left in the back of my mind.

We stand still outside the wards, bodies pressed together, the scent of him now familiar like my own, leather and gasoline, spice and the sweet, metallic taste of blood.

The moon is hanging low in the dark sky above us, murky clouds obscuring the stars. I grin up at Rodolphus, arm still firmly in his grip, and he leans down, roughly pulling me closer and my heartbeat quickens when his rough lips crash onto mine, hot and scorching, and biting my lower lip with his teeth causes me to moan, hand tangling in his dark hair. He pulls away, enough for a breath of air to pass between us, but not much else.

“You shouldn’t fucking start what you can’t finish,” I murmur, hand travelling lower and feeling him through his black jeans.

Rodolphus grabs me around the wrist and holds me there, not letting me go further. “Bella…” he starts, but I press my body into him and he groans, tightening his grip on my arm. “We’re just getting started,” he says and the thrill of the rush burns through me when the world goes dark and moments later we appear in an alley, both sides of it occupied by old brick buildings, the smell of beer pervading the air around us.

I take out my wand from the band around my arm, do a quick severing charm on my jeans, leaving me in shorts that barely cover my ass and fishnets that disappear in my black boots. Rodolphus discards his dragonhide jacket, vanishing it and we exchange a look. It’s a practised routine, shedding our clothes in silence and anticipation.

We’ve done this before.

We follow the muffled sounds of music blaring from behind a steel door in one of the nearby buildings, a line outside full of drunk and high people, some of them jumping from foot to foot, trying to keep their heat up, but the cold doesn’t touch us. We pass the line, not sparing a second glance at the Muggles scowling at us, and Rodolphus waves his wand discreetly, the tall bouncer waving us in and we walk into the crowded Muggle club.

We are fiends prowling the darkness, our Dark Marks proudly displayed, and none of the filth surrounding us knows what comes after. The looks they give us are ones of desire, their eyes straying towards exposed skin and it makes my blood run hot.

Our secret, the familiar dance on the edge of darkness, something that is only ours, a devious game. In this world, this war, all we have is our fire.

The cacophony of sounds and neon lights attacks my senses and I revel in the chaos, letting myself absorb all of it. The music, the dancing, sweating bodies, the undeniable smell of sex and lust, perfect for what we have in mind.

We stand around one of the tables, leaning against the cold wall, observing the crowd. I lick my lips when Rodolphus slides over a vial with a dark red powder. Demondust. The smoky scent of the powder is familiar when I uncork the vial, bring it up to my nose and inhale.

The world, the club goes dark and red, the ecstasy and euphoria surge through me in the darkness, wildfire blazing over my skin, everything is intensified, colours and sounds and touches, and Rodolphus is there, slamming me against the wall, that first rush of heavenly hell flowing between us, skin burning. He licks my neck, biting down, drawing blood, and then we’re dancing, dancing over ashes, they burn, black dust sparkling blood red and amber in the shadows. Moments pass, his lips, my lips, we’re dancing in the dark and we shine with violent power.

His rough hands grab me by the hair, pulling my head back, his dick hard against my ass, and his other hand is around my neck as we watch and hunt. My eyes fall on the stage, the band’s lead singer is looking straight at us, wild dark hair falling into his eyes, handsome enough, and I grin, knowing he’s the one.

“Him,” I yell over the loud music and Rodolphus tightens his grip, my neck bruising, sparks flying where our skin meets, and I can feel myself getting wet before he releases me. I turn around, looking up at him and follow his gaze.

Rodolphus nods towards a group of women, scantily dressed, their tanned legs seemingly endless, one of them, a blonde, eyeing him, the bulge in his pants obvious but he doesn’t care. I raise an eyebrow and smirk, watching as he strides through the crowd with a determined purpose and he sidles up to them, drinks in hand, a charming smile on his face, rough stubble giving him a rugged look.

I can feel the people around me thrumming with life and my Dark Mark burns.

The band is still playing up on the makeshift stage near the bar and I march over, colours and music merging together as I lean on the bar, dark red crop top, crisscrossed over my chest providing anyone who looks plenty to look at. I order vodka, the bartender too busy staring at my tits to charge me, and I bite my lip as I stare up at the band lead.

He’s seemingly mesmerised, and I know how I look, know just the way to part my thighs, and when the song ends, he’s walking over, taking a break, grinning like a naive idiot who thinks I really want him.

No one can know what we do in these shadows, losing ourselves in the thrill of it.

The guy says something, but I don’t bother with words, Rodolphus is already dancing with the blonde. I take his hand, lead him into the crowd, and he’s easy, already hard, I can feel him behind me, eager, and I wrap my hands around his neck, his messy kiss unsatisfying except for the fact that Rodolphus is watching us, the look in his eyes lustful and sultry, arms wrapped around the girl, grabbing her ass and kissing her while we stare at each other.

“Let’s go outside,” I say into the guy’s ear, never bothering to hear his answer, just pulling him after me, behind the bar, out the side door and into the deserted back alley, knowing that Rodolphus will follow. I kiss the guy, letting him touch me, grinding against his hand, when we hear the door opening and I bend my head and look at the blonde wrapped around Rodolphus. He sees me looking and bares his teeth, snarling at the girl, pushing her away, her head hitting the brick wall, a trickle of blood staining her blonde hair.

My wand is already drawn and I feel the high again, Demondust and adrenaline flowing through me, the look of confusion on their filthy faces replaced by agony when I point my wand at the guy.

“ _ Crucio! _ ” I say, feeling the absolute power flowing through me, my wand an extension of myself, and his screams fill out the night around us, mixing with the music still playing in the club. Euphoria hits me, the force of my curse charging me with power and elation, the lust for more ever-present and insatiable.

They never see us coming.

The man writhes underneath me and my power is addictive, the control intoxicating, watching his pain making me even more wet, more turned on, and suddenly Rodolphus is beside me, slashing with his wand at the woman, a dark aura around him, eyes shining brightly, the deep cuts on her hypnotising, blood flowing freely, dirty blood, but still red, red as the two demons standing above the bodies, wreaking havoc, causing chaos, and I laugh.

Rodolphus nudges the girl with his foot, and looks back at me with a grin. “This one’s dead,” he says in a rough voice and stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I’ve let the curse stop, but the man is still alive, sobbing on the floor.

“Kill him,” Rodolphus whispers in my ear. I’ve never ended a life. He knows this. “I’ll help you,” he says, taking my wand arm in his, wrapping his calloused fingers around my own, our bodies pressed together, and he’s rock hard. His other hand snakes its way down to the waistband of my ruined jeans, unzipping them and I moan when his fingers touch me, circling my clit.

“Come on,” he coaxes, rubbing my pussy slowly, teasingly, and we point my wand at the man lying on the floor, “You need to really mean it… To enjoy it.”

I groan when he stops touching me, needing more friction but my wand arm is steady. The promise of absolute power almost makes me laugh again and the words come naturally to me, rolling off my lips like the sweetest song.

“ _ Avada kedavra _ ,” I say, my heart beating rapidly against my chest, feeling like it’s going to be ripped out, but I have always loved the pain and so I let myself feel it, the green light of my wand hitting the man, life fading from him in an instant and another bout of euphoria crashing into me, going through my veins, my vision becoming blood red, wand clattering to the floor and Rodolphus slams me against the wall again, a cut on my cheek and I can taste blood, there’s weakness between my thighs when Rodolphus pushes his fingers inside me, hitting that sweet spot, one hand tearing off my shirt, fingers roughly teasing my hard nipples.

“Faster,  _ please _ ,” I groan, and he pushes another finger inside, biting down on my collarbone, sending a jolt of electricity right down to my thighs, his thumb rubbing my clit.

He grinds against me so I can feel his dick, “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs against my skin, “devilish,” he rubs my clit harder, “wicked”, his fingers frantically slide into me, “so fucking wet.” Rodolphus kisses my bare skin, licking the sweat, my body trembling under his touch and I can feel myself coming, pussy clenching around his fingers, breath hitching in my throat, and all the while I’m looking off to the side and the puddle of blood spreading around us.

I shudder as he rubs my clit through my orgasm, coming down from the high, but not for long because he rips my jeans down, my legs spread out, and I reach back, his belt is undone, dick out and I wrap my hand around him, he’s already slick and I stroke him slowly, fingertips lightly playing with his head, and he hisses at the touch. I turn around, still stroking him, and he leans down, licking my nipples, the cold air only making them harder, and he sucks on my tits.

I sink down on my knees, legs dripping with the woman’s blood, rough concrete grazing my skin, and I wrap my lips around his dick, sucking and moving down, swallowing him whole. He starts to slide in and out, fucking my mouth, the taste of him salty and sweet, and I play with his balls.

But he’s impatient, and he slips out of me, pulls me up and pins my hands above me, and my back arches when he thrusts into me, now gripping my hips so hard he’ll leave bruises, and I have to grab at the wall for support when he fucks me hard and fast, each thrust more frantic. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he groans, sucking on my neck, and I push my hand down, fingers finding my swollen clit and rubbing just the way I like it, fast, then slow.

“Fuck me harder,” I moan, rubbing my clit even faster and he slams into me, my back hitting the wall hard. I kiss him, biting on his lip, his tongue hot and wet.

More scratches and bruises only push me closer to the edge and the feel of him filling me up, his fingers digging into my hip bones, our hearts again beating in the same rhythm, I come again, cunt clenching tightly around his dick and he comes hard, too, one hand pulling on my hair, bending my head back towards him.

Our teeth clash, lips pressing together, explosive, volatile while I push my hips into him and ride him hard until we’re both spent, panting and leaning against the wall.

Eyes locked, black and bright blue, I feel the power in my veins, my blood, and the sight of us, hair messy, bodies bloodied and bruised, two dead bodies under our feet, makes me feel elated.

Sparks flow between us, red and silver and gold, and Rodolphus takes my hand in his. There is understanding between us, and there is no one else, no one deranged like us. He is the same as me.

I smile, my blood on his lips an intoxicating vision of my other half, my missing piece.

“I fucking love you,” he says, and the words come easily, his thumb tracing a cut on my cheek. He leans down and kisses it, licking the blood and my heart stops for a moment when I realise there is no one else I would do this with.

“I love you, too.”

I found the devil.

_ I found him in a lover. _

**Author's Note:**

> summary and the line _'i found the devil, i found him in a lover'_ from _coming down by halsey_  
>  the line _'i don't want the lights to find me when i'm dark and lost'_ from _rock+roll by eden_


End file.
